Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method for obtaining information about content data executed by another information processing apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
There are existing conventional techniques for cumulatively storing, as a user's usage history of web contents, the user's history of downloading the web contents to the user's terminal apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-348203 discloses a system in which when a server receives from a user a request to purchase content data, the server transmits conditions of use for the content data to a terminal apparatus of the user, and also, sets the ID of the terminal apparatus which has made the request, the ID of the content data, the price of the content data, and the like in a table. In this manner, the server can collect, in the table, records of purchases of such content data.
However, in such a conventional system, records of purchases of content data that are collected by the server are not intended to be distributed to terminal apparatuses. Therefore, terminal apparatus users are unable to obtain the records of purchases of content data which are cumulatively collected by the server. Even if such a conventional server is configured to distribute records of purchases of content data to a user terminal apparatus in response to a request from the user terminal apparatus for distribution of the records of purchases of content data, the server distributes information that shows records of purchases of content data about all the terminal apparatuses that have made purchases of content data from the server. This makes it difficult for a user of a terminal apparatus to know, about a specific terminal apparatus that is associated with the terminal apparatus of the user, a record of purchases of content data and a usage status of the purchased content data.